Navidad Estilo Mugiwara y Muerdagos
by FalknerZero
Summary: ¿Navidad en el mundo pirata?, todo puede ser posible, por lo que los mugiwaras deciden celebrar teniendo que enseñarle a su capitán Luffy sobre esta celebracion y de paso disfrutar su primera navidad en el Nuevo Mundo... (LuNa)... Felices Fiestas...


**NOTA: Bueno, este es el primer oneshot que escribo sobre estas fechas, sin quererlo ya que en mis planes estaba subir el capitulo 10 de "Fragmentos del Pasado", pero la idea de este fic surgio y que mejor que darles este pequeño detalle...**

 **Una mencion honorifica a Kaizoku-Jui que me alegro mi dia con un lindo review en mi fic de Fragmentos del Pasado, espero te guste este pequeño oneshot...**

 **Espero disfruten este pequeño regalo y sin mas que escribir, nos vemos en proximo capitulo de mi fic...**

Navidad Estilo Mugiwara y Muérdagos

Era un día en la cual los mugiwaras, en el grandioso barco de los sueños el Thousand Sunny, navegaban en los mares del Nuevo Mundo, hasta que la navegante, una chica de pelo naranja con un característico tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo de un molinillo y una mikan, observaba que se acercaba un clima de invierno y además llegaba una fecha en la cual se celebraba cierta fecha decembrina…

En este punto se preguntaran "¿Navidad en el mundo pirata?", pues si, era extraño celebrarlo, pero la chica de pelo naranja conocía esa celebración gracias a esos días con su madre Bellemere y su hermana Nojiko…

 **-Al parecer se acerca la navidad-** suspiro Nami mirando como empezaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve en el césped de la cubierta del Sunny y se alistaba yendo al camarote que ella compartía con Robin para buscar un pequeño abrigo para ese clima…

Nami sabía que sus nakamas seguían en sus tareas, pero a la chica se le hacía raro que cierto chico de goma no estuviera haciendo escándalo apenas iniciando la tarde…

A punto de continuar el trayecto hacia su camarote, la chica de pelo naranja noto como el chico de goma salía de la cocina siendo pateado por Sanji, el cual regresaba enfadado para cocinar la comida que daría a sus nakamas…

Nami suspiro al ver que Luffy no cambiaba, pero sin poder evitarlo, la chica observo que su capitán portaba el suéter rojo tejido por ella y que el chico se levantaba sacudiendo la prenda con mucho cuidado…

Acercándose Nami, pudo notar que en verdad Luffy apreciaba el regalo que ella le había confeccionado tiempo atrás…

 **\- ¿Por qué traes puesto el suéter que te regale Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras Luffy volteando al escuchar su nombre, esbozo su característica sonrisa hacia su navegante…

 **-Empezó a hacer frio y Robin me dijo que usara este regalo ya que se acerca la navidad, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami se sorprendía al ver que Robin había explicado al chico de goma lo que era la navidad…

Sin poder evitarlo y con un poco de alegría sin demostrar, Nami supo que sería un buen momento que podría pasar con sus nakamas: Su primera Navidad juntos en el Nuevo Mundo…

 **-Luffy, ¿podrías llamar a los demás para informarles algo en el acuario?-** finalizo Nami con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Luffy asentía curioso…

 **-Está bien Nami, shishishi-** culmino Luffy, mientras Nami suspiraba e iba a la cocina para informar a Sanji, el cual, dentro de la cocina salía para darle un bocadillo a su capitán al saber que eso calmaría al chico de goma hasta la hora de la comida…

 **-Luffy, voy a avisarle a Sanji-kun…-** no pudo terminar Nami al sentir una presión en sus labios por parte de su capitán, mientras la escena era observada por Sanji…

 **-En un momento regreso Nami, shishishi-** culmino Luffy sonriendo y dejando descolocada a Nami, la cual empezaba a ruborizarse y Sanji empezaba a encenderse por una oleada de celos…

 **-¡Te voy a matar gomu idiota!, ¿Cómo te atreves a robarle un beso a mi dulce Nami-swan?-** grito Sanji con dientes de tiburón mientras Nami escuchando la frase "robar un beso", no pudo evitar ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba...

 **-Idiota-** susurro Nami mientras veía como Luffy se alejaba y la chica calmándose empezaba a explicar al cocinero de su idea para festejar la Navidad…

Finalmente en el acuario del Sunny, varios mugiwaras llegaban mientras charlaban del inicio del día y de las próximas compras que harían en el pueblo al cual según la navegante, llegarían pronto…

 **-Chicos-** hablo Nami atrayendo la atención de sus nakamas, los cuales dejaban su plática y escuchaban atentamente a la navegante…

 **-Gracias a Robin, una idea ha llegado a nuestro capitán-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy confuso ladeaba la cabeza al no saber de que hablaba su navegante…

 **-Celebraremos la Navidad en el Sunny-** finalizo Nami con una sonrisa, mientras sus nakamas, sorprendidos notaban que la idea de la chica no era tan mala, ya que después de todo ellos tenían poca información de esas fiestas y realizar una con sus nakamas no sonaba tan descabellada…

 **-Mientras pueda beber todo el sake que quiera me da igual que celebremos-** hablo Zoro recargado en una esquina del acuario mientras descansaba…

 **-¡Sera una buena ocasión para ciertos inventos que quiero probar, así adornare al Sunny para que Súper reluzca!-** hablo Franky, mientras todos volteaban a ver a su nakama con un peinado en forma de estrella de navidad…

 **-Puedo probar nuevas recetas, además de que si hallo un muérdago cerca de mi Nami-swan o mi Robin-chwan…-** hablo Sanji embobado cayendo en una fantasía en la cual obtenía un beso de sus nakamas debido a la tradición de ese extraño adorno navideño…

 **-¡Eso solo lo crees tú!-** finalizo Usopp dando una palmada en la nuca de su nakama de pelo rubio…

 **-Tendré nuevas canciones para festejar la Navidad-** concluyo Brook mientras rasgueaba su guitarra y gritaba como una estrella de rock que poseía el título de "Soul King"…

 **-¿Yo puedo ayudar en algo Nami?-** hablo Chopper dando brinquitos, mientras la pelinaranja esbozaba una sonrisa y asentía a su nakama reno…

 **-Claro, Chopper, todos ayudaremos ya que el punto es la convivencia-** concluyo Nami, pero en el fondo del acuario, un chico de goma se mecía en el sillón mientras miraba confundido las palabras de sus nakamas…

- **Oigan, ¿Qué es Navidad?-** pregunto el chico curioso, por lo que todos sorprendidos volteaban, en especial Nami que se acercaba al chico de goma…

 **-¿No me habías dicho que te pusiste el suéter porque Robin te dijo que se acercaba la Navidad?-** pregunto la navegante, hasta que Robin despejo las dudas de su nakama…

- **Nami, yo solamente le dije que se acercaba la navidad, mas no el significado de la celebración-** concluyo la arqueóloga, dejando descolocada a Nami, que no podía creer lo dicho por su nakama…

 **-Oye Luffy, ¿Nunca celebraste la Navidad en tu pueblo?-** pregunto Usopp, mientras Luffy haciendo memoria, solo recordaba las noches de entrenamiento con su hermano Ace y con Sabo…

 **-No Usopp, al principio estaba solo, pero al llegar Ace solo celebramos como siempre después de un entrenamiento, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy haciendo que sus nakamas bajaran la mirada, pero en especial Nami que desconocía la infancia de Luffy…

- **No te preocupes capitán, yo me encargare de enseñarte lo que es la Navidad y de paso celebraremos la primera en familia-** culmino Nami mientras miraba tiernamente al chico de goma, el cual volteaba y miraba a sus nakamas, los cuales asentían al ver que por su capitán podrían hacer eso…

 **-Está bien Nami, chicos, shishishi-** concluyo el capitán, mientras los mugiwaras iniciaban la planeación del festejo….

…

 **-En diez minutos arribaremos al pueblo de Valtem, todos saben cuáles son sus tareas, ¿correcto?-** hablo la navegante la cual traía su pelo naranja suelto y un abrigo negro largo notando el clima de invierno en el pueblo…

 **-Yo iré a beber-** hablo Zoro vistiendo su gabardina verde, recibiendo un golpe por parte de la navegante que le causo un inmenso chichón…

 **-¡Solo piensas en eso, espadachín idiota y sin sentido de orientación!-** grito Nami con dientes de tiburón, asustando a Chopper que se puso detrás de Robin….

 **-¡Iras con Chopper y Robin para comprar adornos para el árbol!-** finalizo Nami, mientras el espadachín, con una lagrimita en su único ojo abierto asentía y sabia que no podía decir nada o sus deudas aumentarían…

 **-Yo iré con Usopp para buscar el árbol y comprar cosas que necesito para la iluminación del Sunny-** hablo Franky, el cual vestía un abrigo color azul, su peinado seguía en forma de estrella y a pesar del frio seguía con su tanga color roja….

 **-Entendido Franky-** hablo Usopp, el cual traía un abrigo color gris y una especie de gorro navideño…

 **-Me parece bien-** hablo Nami anotando algo en una libreta, mientras Sanji giraba alrededor de la chica de pelo naranja…

 **-¡Yo iré por todo lo necesario para hacer una cena exquisita para mis dulces ángeles!-** hablo Sanji, el cual vestía encima de su traje característico un abrigo color café para el clima helado…

- **Entendido Sanji-kun-** prosiguió Nami la cual anotaba más cosas en su libreta, la cual por cierto, traía el emblema de los mugiwaras en frente la misma…

 **-Yo cuidare el Sunny completamente con mis ojos, aunque no tenga ojos, yohohoho-** hablo Brook tomando su te mientras Nami suspiraba al ver que Brook seguía con sus bromas absurdas…

 **-Ok, Brook-** termino la pelinaranja sabiendo que ahora venia la tarea más difícil de todas…

 **-Yo iré con Luffy mientras le enseño lo elemental de la navidad y de paso compro regalos-** finalizo la pelinaranja, empezando a repartir dinero entre sus nakamas…

 **-¡Nos vemos en tres horas chicos!-** hablo Nami agitando su mano, despidiéndose de sus nakamas y tomando del brazo al chico de goma…

… **.**

Caminando en el pueblo, tanto Nami como Luffy notaban que en ese pueblo había muchos adornos navideños y la navegante intentaba explicar a Luffy sobre la Navidad…

- **Wow, ¿Un gordito vestido de rojo te trae regalos, Nami?-** hablo Luffy con estrellitas en sus ojos, ya que para él, cualquier persona vestida de su color favorito, el rojo, era bienvenido a su barco…

- **Más o menos Luffy, ahora baja tu sombrero y ponte esto-** dijo Nami mientras ponía en la cabeza de Luffy un pequeño gorro navideño y este sonreía, ruborizando un poco a la pelinaranja…

 **-Bueno, busquemos regalos para los demás y de paso te sigo explicando-** concluyo Nami, mientras seguía caminando con Luffy y observaba las tiendas y los adornos puestos para la ocasión…

- **Nami, ¿Esto se hace cada año en estas fechas?-** hablo Luffy, mientras Nami probándose un vestido color rojo en una tienda, volteaba curiosa y respondía al chico de goma…

 **-Así es Luffy, esto es una celebración especial-** concluyo Nami mientras volteaba y mostraba el vestido rojo a su capitán atolondrado…

 **-¿Te gusta Luffy?-** concluyo la chica, ya que mientras avanzaba la relación con el chico de goma, la pelinaranja poseía mucha más confianza para preguntar ese tipo de cosas a Luffy…

- **Mientras sea rojo está bien, te ves linda Nami, shishishi-** concluyo Luffy, mientras una vendedora escuchando eso, llamo a un ayudante para que colocara algo en la puerta de la tienda…

 **-eh… Gracias Luffy-** finalizo Nami ruborizada mientras entraba al vestidor para probarse la prenda…

Terminada las compras, Nami finalizando sus típicas rebajas casi al cien por ciento, miraba como Luffy terminaba de acomodarse una camisa negra a su cuerpo, por lo que Nami notando que el chico tenía problemas con su corbata blanca, sin más se acerco para acomodarla en el cuello de su capitán…

 **-Gracias Nami, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, mientras Nami notaba que en verdad el chico había aumentado su estatura, ya que ella no traía tacones y por ende al ajustar la corbata, Nami tuvo que estirarse un poco…

 **-¿Pasa algo Nami?-** hablo Luffy ya que veía como la chica lo miraba fijamente como si tuviera algo malo el chico de goma…

 **-¿Eh?, no pasa nada Luffy-** hablo Nami saliendo del trance mientras en verdad no podía creer que Luffy hubiese cambiado físicamente, dándole un aire más maduro a pesar de seguir siendo un poco idiota…

Terminada las compras, Nami y Luffy estaban a punto de salir de la tienda, pero el chico de goma enfoco su mirada en el pequeño adorno navideño colgado en la entrada…

 **-¿Nami, que es eso?-** pregunto Luffy, por lo que la navegante volteando no pudo evitar ruborizarse, mas al ver la sonrisa de la vendedora que había escuchado lo dicho por Luffy cuando Nami le enseño el vestido rojo…

 **-Es un muérdago joven, si una pareja está debajo de él, deben besarse, es la tradición-** concluyo la vendedora, mientras Nami viendo que mucha gente los estaba observando, jalo del brazo a Luffy para irse, pero este notando que gracias a su navegante había aprendido mucho, sin más la acerco hacia él, logrando que la chica chocara con el pecho del chico de goma…

 **-¿Luffy?-** pregunto Nami alzando la vista hacia su capitán, el cual sin perder su mirada, tomo con delicadeza el mentón de la pelinaranja, depositando un beso en los labios de la chica, la cual al principio estaba sorprendida, pero dejándose llevar por el momento, enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello profundizando el beso lleno de amor…

Toda la gente, mirando la escena, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que en verdad esos jóvenes estaban enamorados…

Terminado el beso, toda la gente aplaudió, regresando la realidad a Nami, la cual miraba como Luffy sonreía y sin más la chica arrastro del brazo a su capitán, el cual cargo las bolsas de las compras mientras salían de la tienda…

Finalmente, llegando al Sunny, Nami no pudo evitar sorprenderse igual que Luffy al ver la selección de luces en el barco, mientras Franky y Usopp seguían en su tarea…

 **-¿Qué tal, Luffy y Nami?-** hablo el Cyborg levantándose las gafas oscuras mientras el capitán y la navegante sonreía y subían al barco…

 **-Una tarde interesante, ¿No, Nami?-** hablo Robin, mientras la navegante volteando notaba los adornos y como Sanji y Zoro peleaban por el árbol de navidad…

 **-¡Deberías estar cocinando Ero-cook!-** hablo Zoro, pero el cocinero siguió enojado con el espadachín de los mugiwaras…

 **-¡Quiero adornar el árbol con mis ángeles, no te metas Marimo!-** hablo Sanji, mientras Nami suspirando decidía descansar para prepararse y estar lista en la noche…

… **..**

Finalmente llego la noche y con grandes adornos, el Sunny navegaba mientras los mugiwaras daban inicio al festejo de la noche de Navidad…

 **-¡Mira un kit de medico!-** hablo Chopper mientras abría su regalo y notaba que había una bata de médico y un pequeño estetoscopio, alegrando a Nami y a Robin de que al reno le gustara su regalo…

 **-Un par de corbatas y un traje, gracias mi dulce Nami-swan y mi amada Robin-chwan-** hablo Sanji girando y tratando de abrazar a sus nakamas, pero estas fueron por los regalos restantes, ignorando al cocinero de los mugiwaras…

- **Wow, unas nuevas gafas de alcance, gracias-** hablo Usopp mientras se probaba las gafas y junto a Chopper, empezaban a charlar de sus regalos…

 **-Un nuevo kit de herramientas, ¡SUPER!-** hablo Franky haciendo su pose, mientras notaba todo el tipo de herramientas que traía su kit…

 **-Un nuevo violín, yohohoho, pero hubiese preferido una colección de bragas, yohohoho-** hablo Brook siendo tremendamente golpeado por la navegante de los mugiwaras…

 **-¿Una gabardina negra?-** hablo Zoro mientras notaba que era la misma que el portaba pero en ese color negro y notaba que en la parte baja estaba el símbolo de los mugiwaras…

Finalmente Nami, se acerco para dar el regalo a Luffy, pero por alguna razón, el chico de goma no estaba en la cubierta del Sunny…

 **-¿Y Luffy?-** pregunto Nami, mientras sus nakamas mostraban con el dedo que el chico de goma estaba en el cuarto de vigía, por lo que la navegante suspirando decidió ir hacia dicho lugar, siendo detenida por el tirador de los mugiwaras…

 **-Espera Nami-** hablo Usopp, haciendo que la chica volteara y mirara que sus nakamas le indicaban que esperara…

Pasando unos cinco minutos, Luffy bajo del cuarto de vigía trayendo dos regalos, y esbozaba su sonrisa característica…

 **-¿Así está bien Sanji?-** pregunto Luffy, mientras el cocinero expulsando humo del cigarrillo que fumaba, asentía al ver que Luffy había aprendido bien…

 **-Nami, Robin, nosotros les compramos esto-** finalizo Luffy, mientras las chicas se sorprendían y cada una tomaba su regalo por parte de su capitán…

 **-Gracias capitán-** hablo Robin mientras desenvolvía su regalo y notaba que eran unos libros, una hermosa libreta y una plumas personalizadas con el símbolo de los mugiwaras…

Nami igual empezó a abrir su regalo y noto que era un juego para cartografía personalizado, pero dentro del mismo había un pequeño gorro con la insignia de los mugiwaras y una foto enmarcada en la cual se mostraba el beso entre ella y Luffy en la tienda del pueblo visitado..

 **-¿Dónde obtuviste esto?-** pregunto Nami totalmente ruborizada mientras Luffy confundido ladeo la cabeza revelando la respuesta a la incógnita de su nakama…

- **En la tienda antes de irnos, un fotógrafo me lo regalo, y Sanji me regalo el porta retrato, shishishi-** finalizo Luffy, haciendo que la navegante volteara a ver al cocinero, el cual desviando la mirada supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto…

- **Maldito gomu suertudo-** susurro Sanji mientras notaba que la sonrisa de Nami era de agradecimiento a su nakama rubio…

 **-Gracias Luffy** \- termino Nami abrazando con fuerza al chico de goma y sin más gracias a los poderes de Robin la chica de pelo naranja tomo el regalo de Luffy…

 **-Ten Luffy-** culmino la chica, mientras Luffy recibiendo el regalo y abriéndolo, pudo notar que el mismo era un abrigo de capitán y una pequeña foto donde salían todos los mugiwaras en especial él, pero lo especial de esa foto era que había unas palabras escritas en la parte baja del mismo…

" _Llega a la cima…. Portgas D. Ace, tu hermano"_

Sin más que decir, Luffy alzo la vista, mientras Nami sonriendo le revelaba cuando había obtenido esas palabras escritas en el retrato…

 **-Ese día, en el deseo de Eigel, le pedí a Ace que te dejara un mensaje-** concluyo Nami, mientras Luffy notando las palabras, esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica…

- **Gracias chicos, Gracias Nami-** concluyo el chico de goma, mientras la celebración proseguía en el barco de los sueños…

Mientras todos seguían festejando, Nami se acerco a Luffy el cual seguía jugando con su abrigo de capitán…

 **-Gracias Luffy por permitir esta celebración-** hablo Nami, mientras Luffy esbozando su sonrisa, veía que sus nakamas permanecían muy alegres y sin más, esperaba más aventuras a su lado…

Sin más que expresar, Nami se acerco y enlazo sus brazos en el cuello de su capitán depositando un beso profundo el cual Luffy correspondió mientras sus nakamas notaban eso…

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Robin con su poder coloco un pequeño muérdago encima de su capitán y la navegante mientras sonreía cálidamente…

 **-Según la tradición, si una pareja está debajo de un muérdago deben besarse-** concluyo la arqueóloga, mientras Chopper veía con estrellitas esa explicación y Sanji jalaba un pañuelo sumamente celoso, Usopp intentaba calmar al cocinero, Franky y Brook celebraban y finalmente el espadachín esbozaba una sonrisa tomando de su botella de sake…

 **-Feliz Navidad, Te amo Monkey D. Luffy-** termino Nami, mientras Luffy esbozando su característica sonrisa, notaba que su navegante era lo mejor que pudo haber pasado en su existencia…

" _Hasta la más sencilla expresión, puede demostrar una inmensidad de sentimientos, lo esencial de eso, es que aquello demostrado sea sincero y puro"_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **SOLO PUEDO DESEARLES UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, LA VERDAD, MI MAS GRANDE REGALO ES QUE USTEDES LEAN LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTE HUMILDE SERVIDOR DESDE QUE INICIE MI TRAVESIA EN FANFICTION...**

 **UN FUERTE ABRAZO DE BEPO Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO PRONTO, NO LO DUDEN...**


End file.
